<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions by PixeledPurple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299128">Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple'>PixeledPurple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Bondage, Drinking Energon (Blood), Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, Halloween, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vampire AU, vampire!prowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires are a myth, right?  So why is Jazz tied to a berth?  And why did Prowl just confess to being a vampire?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jazz/Prowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my Halloween fic.  All warnings apply, if you are concerned please err on the side of caution and turn away.  This is very much dub con.  I will say tho, there is a bit of a twist ending. ;) </p>
<p>Happy Halloween!</p>
<p>(PS. This is in no way related to any of my other fics)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jazz felt groggy as his systems came online slower than normal.  It took him a klik to realize he’d been drugged.  He kept perfectly still as he tried to figure out what happened.  He had been on his way to infiltrate the Decepticon base.  He was better than that, there’s no way he got himself captured at the very start of a mission.  There had to be something he was missing.</p>
<p>"Are you awake yet?"</p>
<p>Jazz online his visor at that, "Prowler?  What…" he trailed off as he tried to sit up and realized he was restrained.  Looking around, he realized he was in Prowl’s room, laying in his berth, arms tied over his head and pedes tied to either corner of the berth.</p>
<p>"Hello Jazz.  There is no need to panic."</p>
<p>"I ain’t panicking…  What’s goin’ on?"</p>
<p>Prowl came closer, standing at the foot of the bed.  If this was a Saturday night, he would be seriously turned on right now.  As it was, he was just confused.</p>
<p>"There’s something I need to confess to you Jazz."</p>
<p>Jazz let out a small laugh, "You ain’t a Con, are ya Prowler?"  It was a joke, of course, but something about this situation was just… off.</p>
<p>Prowl smiled at him, "No Jazz, I am not a Decepticon.  What I am is… significantly more complicated.  Things are especially difficult now, on the Ark, away from Cybertron.  There are so few Autobots here, and strategically, we cannot afford to loose any troops unnecessarily.</p>
<p>"Besides, under such circumstances, bots get suspicious when others start randomly disappearing."</p>
<p>"Uh, Prowler?  Y’re starting to worry me here."</p>
<p>"You don’t need to worry Jazz.  I won’t harm you.  I need you."</p>
<p>"Prowl, what is this?  What are you talking about?" Jazz tugged at the restraints holding his hands.  They where padded and designed for comfort, but they were also sturdy enough to hold him securely.</p>
<p>"I am a vampire Jazz."</p>
<p>Jazz stared at him, waiting for the punch line.  "Y’re a what?"</p>
<p>"I am an energon vampire.  I require processed energon from another bot’s lines to survive."</p>
<p>"Is this a game or somethin’ Prowler?"</p>
<p>"No Jazz," Prowl opened his mouth revealing a set of fangs, significantly different from anything Jazz had seen on a Cybertronian before.  And with as much time as he spent around Decepticons, he had seen a lot of fangs.</p>
<p>No, this didn’t make sense.  Vampires weren’t real.  And even if they were, he had been with Prowl for vorns, he would have known.  He wouldn’t have kept something like this secret from him… Would he?  "Prowler, I don’t know what this is…"</p>
<p>"I told you.  I am an energon vampire."</p>
<p>"So, what?  Y’re gonna kill me?" Jazz couldn’t help the tension that spread through his frame even as he kept his tome light at the joke.</p>
<p>"Of course not Jazz.  I told you, I need you.  I am currently without another food source."</p>
<p>Jazz frowned as he started to think Prowl wasn’t joking.  Even more so when he realized that this was Prowl — he didn’t joke.  "So, y’re gonna keep me here to feed off me?"</p>
<p>"I will take care of you Jazz."</p>
<p>"Ya can’t keep me here Prowl." Ok, now the panic was creeping in.</p>
<p>"Actually, I can," Prowl said, moving around the bed to stand at his side.  "The last time anyone saw you, you were on your way to infiltrate a Decepticon base.  It will be very unfortunate to loose our head of Special Operations, but loosing one bot is preferable to the hundreds I would need to offline to feed in the coming years."</p>
<p>"Prowl," Jazz said, slowly.  "Let me go."</p>
<p>"Jazz," Prowl sat down next to him, resting a hand on his bumper.  "I am still me.  You said the other night that you would do anything for me.  I need you now Jazz.  I need this."</p>
<p>"We- we can talk about it, a’right?  Just untie me first," Jazz liked a little role play as much as the next mech, but this…</p>
<p>"I’m afraid I can’t do that Jazz.  There is a 74% chance you will react badly.  If you decide not to help me, or if you chose to tell anyone if I let you go, it would likely end very badly for me."</p>
<p>"So y’re just gonna use me?  Keep me tied up 'till ya get hungry?"</p>
<p>Prowl didn’t answer, just smiled at him.  </p>
<p>"Prowl, come on.  Ya can’t be serious.  Ya said ya loved me Prowl.  Y’re not…"</p>
<p>"I do love you Jazz.  That is why I chose you," Prowl started running his hand over Jazz’s frame, across his bumper, down his arm, back up again to his shoulder, then up to caress his neck.  "I will take care of you.  I will make sure to keep you comfortable and well fueled.  It will be uncomfortable at first, but your frame will get used to the energon loss within a few deca cycles."</p>
<p>"Prowl…" Jazz’s optics brightened.  Pit, there was no way he was serious, right?</p>
<p>"I am very careful Jazz.  I will not take enough to harm you," Prowl got to his knees on the bed, crawling over until he could straddle Jazz’s hips.  "And I assure you Jazz, I will make this process very pleasurable for you."</p>
<p>"Prowl, look, if this is a game, it ain’t fun.  Let me go."</p>
<p>"This will go much easier if you cooperate love.  I wouldn’t want to hurt you by accident."</p>
<p>"Prowl-" Jazz’s protests where cut off as Prowl captured Jazz’s moth with his own.  Jazz didn’t know what to do.  He felt like he should fight, but this was Prowl.  And what he was saying, there was no way it could be true, right?  They had talked about spicing things up in the berth room, doing some roll playing.  Maybe Prowl had just gotten carried away?  For lack of a better option, Jazz kissed back.  Maybe if he just went along with this, it would all work out.  Energon vampires were a myth after all.  </p>
<p>It occurred to him that maybe Prowl had a virus of some kind that was making him delusional.  He tried to comm Ratchet, but his signal wouldn’t go through.  That couldn’t be a good sign.</p>
<p>Prowl pulled back, looking at him the same way he always did when they kissed.  Jazz couldn’t help the small quirk of his lip into the beginnings of a smile.  Of course it was ok, this was Prowl, "Prowler…"</p>
<p>"Shhh," Prowl kissed him again, then moved down, kissing his neck.  Jazz tensed, but Prowl just kissed.  He was starting to think this really was just a game, a really bad game.  He and Prowl would have to have a serious talk about boundaries after this.  And safe words.</p>
<p>"Prowl, l don’t know what this is, but I really am supposed to be on a mission y’know."</p>
<p>"Don’t worry love, that’s where everyone thinks you are," Prowl said, starting to trail his kisses down his frame.</p>
<p>"Maybe you can untie me?  And we can pick this up again later?  After we’ve, y’know, talked about it?"</p>
<p>"I told you, I can’t do that Jazz," he said, moving over his bumper.</p>
<p>Jazz squirmed.  It’s not that he wasn’t enjoying the attention, but this still felt… off, to say the least.  "I really think we’re both gonna enjoy this more after we’ve talked Prowl.  I’m gonna be honest, y’re freaking me out a bit here."</p>
<p>He could feel Prowl smile against his abdominal plating before the other looked up at him, "Fear is a good look on you."  He pressed a kiss to his midsection before continuing down.</p>
<p>Jazz looked up at the ceiling, trying not to panic.  Ok.  It was just Prowl.  He knew Prowl.  He loved Prowl.  Prowl wouldn’t hurt him.  He gasped as he felt Prowl’s breath over his interface panel.  It was just a game.  He liked games.  He liked games when he knew they were games.  And he was not entirely convinced what this was.</p>
<p>The only thing he knew for sure was that he was supposed to be spying on the Decepticons right now.  That assignment had come from Optimus.  And he somehow doubted Optimus would play a part in their berthroom games, meaning that at the very least, Prowl had effectively kidnapped him.</p>
<p>"Open up sweetspark," Prowl said, dragging his glossa slowly over the length of his panel.</p>
<p>Jazz didn’t know if he should resist or just give into him.  This was Prowl.  His Prowl.  He wasn’t a vampire, that was ridiculous.</p>
<p>But he also knew that Prowl wouldn’t pull him away from a mission just to frag.  Prowl was definitely business first, fun second.  It was one of the more frustrating things about him.</p>
<p>"I promise you’ll enjoy this a lot more if you cooperate Jazz."</p>
<p>He wanted to ask exactly what would happen if he didn’t cooperate.  But his better judgement told him he probably didn’t want to hear the answer.</p>
<p>Ok.  It was just Prowl.  They were just interfacing.  There wasn’t anything weird going on, Jazz told himself.  The tug he gave to the restraints holding his wrists firmly over his head was entirely involuntary.  He offlined his optics and let his panel slide open.</p>
<p>He was immediately rewarded with a an approving murmur from Prowl, and a kiss to his valve.  Ok, see?  Nothing weird, just interfacing.  He liked interfacing.</p>
<p>He gasped as Prowl slid his glossa past his first row of calipers and into his valve.  Ok, this was nice.  Jazz let himself — ok, forced himself to relax.  It was just Prowl.  He trusted Prowl.  And he couldn’t say it didn’t feel good.</p>
<p>"Have I ever told you how good you taste?" Prowl practically purred against the sensitive mesh.  He gave a quick lick to his anterior node that made Jazz arch up off the berth with a gasp.  "I can’t wait until I get to get a proper taste."</p>
<p>A small whimper escaped Jazz’s vocalizer, see, that kind of talk wasn’t helping things, "Prowl," Jazz felt one of Prowl’s fingers circling his valve.  "Ya know, might be more fun if I can reciprocate."</p>
<p>"Oh, don’t worry, I’ll get what I want," Prowl leaned down, giving a suck to his anterior node, at the same time, slipping one finger into his valve.  Jazz gasped, slag that felt good.  He pressed down, trying to get more pressure.</p>
<p>Prowl nuzzled the inside of his hip joint as he let his finger explore his valve.  He pushed Jazz’s thighs further apart, kissing where his plating parted between his thigh and his pelvis.  "Want more?" Prowl asked, slipping in a second finger, starting to pump slowly in and out of his valve.</p>
<p>Jazz moaned, trying to squeeze his thighs together, to get more pressure, more Prowl.  But the restraints around his ankles, and Prowl himself sitting between his legs kept that from happening.  "You’ll forgive me if I don’t have my usual patience today.  It has been a while since I’ve fed, and I am quite anxious," Prowl said, slipping in a third digit.</p>
<p>"Ya really into this vampire thing, ain’t ya Prowler?" Jazz breathed.  He still wasn’t convinced, one way or the other, if Prowl was playing a game, if he’d actually lost his mind, or if everything he knew was wrong and he really was a vampire.  Prowl gave a suck to his anterior node again, and it suddenly didn’t matter that much.  Jazz gasped at the sensation, letting himself get lost in the pleasure.</p>
<p>"More?" Prowl asked, sounding positively sinister.</p>
<p>"Yes!  Primus!  Prowl!"  Jazz was panting now, as Prowl’s fingers worked their way in and out of his valve, curling at all the right spots to hit those sensitive nodes deep inside him.  He could feel the charge building up inside him, he was getting close.</p>
<p>Prowl started stroking his thigh with his free hand, massaging the sensitive cables through the seems in his plating.  "Prowl!" he jerked up, trying to get more pressure.  He was so close.</p>
<p>Prowl, leaned down again, and he could feel his warm exvents over those sensitive cables.  He kept thrusting, adding in a fourth finger as he stretched him impossibly wide.</p>
<p>It felt so good, Prowl was pressing on his sensitive nodes like the keys of an instrument, knowing exactly which notes to hit when.  He just needed a little more, "Harder, please, Prowl…"</p>
<p>He felt Prowl’s glossa run over his cables.  He gasped enjoying the extra sensation.  "Don’t worry, love.  I’ll make sure to get you there," Prowl’s murmur sent vibrations through his frame.  Jazz shivered.</p>
<p>Prowl pushed his legs apart again, his mouth diligently focused on that one spot.  Something in the back of Jazz’s processor reminded him that that was where one of his main energon lines was.  He dismissed it as another wave of pleasure came so close to tipping him over the edge, "Prowl…"</p>
<p>Suddenly, he felt something sharp.  He couldn’t help the scream that escaped his vocalizer as a sharp and sudden pain registered over his oversensitive cables.  Before he could even think of what may have happened, Prowl’s thumb pressed down <i>hard<i> on his anterior node, sending a wave of pleasure crashing into him that had him thrashing in his restraints, electricity arching over his frame as his vocalizer spit static and his visor whited out through the most intense overload he had had in as long as he could remember.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jazz’s systems rebooted slowly.  A warning pinged on his HUD that he was low on fuel as he brought his visor back online.  He tried to move, just to realize he was still cuffed to the berth.  He realized something was wrong.  That was when he noticed the damage report, "Wha…"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Prowl moved then, pressing his hips firmly into the berth.  Jazz gasped as the motion brought the pain in his thigh to his attention.  "Prowl?"  Prowl was still firmly attached to his leg, calmly sucking on his energon line.  Jazz stared in a panic as he noticed his energon meter show his levels drop another percentage point.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jazz came online with battle protocols active, sitting up with a start.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Jazz?" a sleepy voice beside him asked.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jazz tensed further for just a moment before he realized what was happening.  It had been a dream.  Of course.  He looked down at Prowl, who was laying on his side with optics dimly lit.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He sighed, settling back down, "Sorry Prowler, it’s fine."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Bad dream?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yeah," he chuckled.  "Somethin’ like that."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Prowl wrapped an arm around his waist, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Your temperature is elevated."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"I was dreamin’ about ya."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Really?" Prowl asked, moving down to kiss his neck.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jazz couldn’t help but tense just a little as he remembered his dream.  He squashed the feelings, it was ridiculous of course.  "Yea," he chuckled, tilting his head to give Prowl more room.  "You were an energon vampire."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Was I?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yea," Jazz laughed.  "Ya wanted to drink my energon."</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hmm," Prowl was still kissing his neck.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Silly, ain’t it?" Jazz asked, again, pushing down the nervousness that was trying to creep its way back into his spark.  "Prowler?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"Yes Jazz?" Prowl’s lips brushed his main energon line and he couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spinal strut.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>"It’s silly, right?  Ya, bein’ a vampire?"</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Prowl didn’t answer, just tightened his grip around Jazz’s waist.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>